


A Little Bit of Indulgence Isn't a bad thing

by Happylittleaddict, ShyChangling



Series: Loial [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brief transphobia, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Possession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happylittleaddict/pseuds/Happylittleaddict, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Bitters was used. His trait as Despair and Sloth used to harm the NR. Bring them down and destroy their moral. But Felix miscalculated something. Not every Demon is born with only two traits. And further to that he made the mistake of not healing and gone after to mock the full blooded devil without back up.





	A Little Bit of Indulgence Isn't a bad thing

**Author's Note:**

> For context this is a “A currently noncanon possibility for the Loials AU but something that is being toyed with” scenario that Myself (Shy) and Happy have cooked up. Happy ended up writing a short fic by himself for it and it'd work best if we gave this bit as some form of context.

Bitters was pissed, more like seething, he had been used, and that wasn’t even the worst part, he had been used against his friends and those he cared about. He wasn’t just going to let that slide either, no Felix would get what he deserved due to his actions, and it was unlikely anyone would be able to stop Bitters.

Felix leans on the wall in the distance. "What's wrong, Antoine? Pissed for once a demon's at the end of the manipulation?" He grins and even at a distance his fairy grin shines.

Bitters glares at him his tail flicking back and forth to further show his irritation “you. Hurt. My. Friends.” He said through his teeth as he got closer to Felix.

Felix pushes off the wall laughing. "Come on. Does it really bother you? You never acted like you gave a shit about them. Or did I misjudge you," Felix coos mockingly. "Are you a delicate hearted thing? OH how disgraceful for a demon."

“They trusted you, I trusted you,” Bitters shoved him back hard against the wall he had been leaning on. “And you threw that trust at us. Pulled the carpet out from under us.”

Felix doesn't push back he simply grins. Dark, cruel and delighted. His eyes shake a moment but quickly come back to a calm collected stare. Something seemed wrong. He grabs onto Bitters' wrists. "Oh? Oh and what will you do about it? Kill me. Child, you'll have to much better to scare me off or grovel at your feet for forgiveness."

Bitters snarled at him and bared his teeth “there are consequences for actions Felix.” He stated as he wrenched his wrist out of Felix’s grasp and punched him in the chest.

Felix coughs out aggressively. Oh this is different. Very different. This is supposed to be a Sloth and Despair demon. Where did this come from? He then shoves the other away and punches his face. "Back off, brat."

Bitters grunted but managed to only take a step back he tasted copper and iron in his mouth and spat the blood at Felix’s feet, there was fire in his eyes though, a signal that he wouldn’t be backing down.

"You think you're the first demon to look at me like that!" Felix punches again. "Back down kid. Back down and stop giving me those stupid fucking eyes!"

Bitters ducked and slammed into him growling.

Felix gasps as he's pushed into the wall again. He glows and summons up his a piece of himself and stabs with a orange glowed knife. "Little bitch."'

The knife hits a lot of resistance as Felix tried to stab him, Bitters could be stupid but he wasn’t stupid enough to try and fight Felix without some kind of armor. He had put on his hardened leather armor underneath his regular clothes. He dug his claws into Felix.

Felix pulls back and stabs at again. "You clever bitch, you came prepared!"

“I’m not as stupid as you want to think.” Bitters snorted derisively, he had never thought he would actually desire what he was doing, usually he just pegged thoughts like this as intrusive and unwanted, but it seemed there was a first for everything.

Felix pants and the knife turns to a gauntlet as he punches. "Fuck you and fuck off!"

Bitters grunted feeling something crack, that made him lash out slamming Felix back again making the wall buckle a bit, the ground beneath Felix’s feet becoming soft.

Felix felt something draining out of him. Fuck, hope. Hope was being taken and now he's starting to panic. Felix starts to lash out at him.

Bitters clawed and bit at him, the ground continuing to get softer beneath Felix. Bitters could feel the flow of energy but he didn’t quite know what it was doing.

Felix feels his eyes shaking. He focuses all his power and throws a shield around himself and expands it from him.

That forced Bitters back but also caused the wall to break and the ground beneath Felix to buckle creating a deep hole from displacement.

"Shit!" Felix shouts as he looks below himself. He keeps his shield expanded keeping himself from falling below. He looks at Bitters and snarls. 

So that was what it was doing, Bitters smirked a bit. “You seem to have forgotten that demons are born under more than just two signs.” He said to him.

"You .. you have a third trait. You little fuck!" Felix moves and the shield orb sinks slightly. Felix holds steady in place. 

Bitters nodded and tapped his bloodied claws against the shield “no one else knows that, well except Maddie.” He wondered how long Felix could hold up that shield.

"You weren't supposed to have a third trait! Especially not Wrath!" Bitters was supposed to be an easy target. He needs Locus here. He needs someone to watch his back. Why didn't he pay closer attention to the demons of the NR.

“Not my fault you made assumptions,” he said focusing the energy flow around the blood on his nails condensing the metals and freezing the water before scratching at the surface of the shield. It felt awful but satisfying.

Felix laughs. He holds his shoulders back and laughs. But the scratch is painful on his ears and painful to his body. He ached everywhere. The soul shield flickers and Felix nearly falls deeper in. "So what. You just gonna kill me and be a hero? That your plan?"

“I’m a demon, what do you think i am going to do?” He asked and tapped at the shield.

Felix sees that look in a demons' eyes that always say one thing. Felix laughs. He laughs brokenly. He feels so tired. Where's Locus. He needs Locus, he shouts. "SAM!" He screams the name a second time.

Bitters scratched at the shield with both sets of claws and butted his horns against it as well.

Felix pushes himself away and to the other end of his shield. This was not right. He will not be victim to more demons. Especially not a rotten young brat like this one. He summons up a knife and his eyes start to glaze as the shield flickers.

Bitters felt the flicker of the shield, good Felix was tiring himself out. “You can’t keep this up forever.”

"Fuck you!" The voice comes out flat. He points the knife out at him. Why did he split off from Locus. Why couldn't he of stayed by his side. "I can keep this up for days."

Bitters hit the shield multiple times in quick succession. He could still feel the energy moving but it was unfocused.

Felix starts to feel sick. He wonders if he can open a hole just enough to stab through to Bitters. But he realizes. He has only enough energy for a focused hole. Or knife and shield. Not all three. He drops his arm, he just stares. Eyes clouded and he shakes his head. He points the knife back up and focuses a hole. He moves and the shield breaks under him and his knife disperses.

Bitters lunged at him tackling him into the hole.

The clouds in Felix's eyes fade as he hits the side of the hole and continues down it till his lands on his back. Gasping and groaning.

Bitters shifted shaking himself off from the impact, his claws dug into Felix’s arms as he held him in place.

Felix winces and grins up. "Well, go on. Prove yourself a demon. But can you ever stomach to look at your friends with it full of me?"

Bitters glared at him and huffed out his breath before taking a bit out of his shoulder. He wasn’t about to back down now, his friends wouldn’t need to know what he did. Not like any of them knew where he was right now anyways.

Felix screams. Kicking his legs out. Felix reaches up with his unwounded arm and smacks at him. He grips into his arm. "Fi.. fine. You want to eat me, at least make it fun." Felix laughs darkly.

That was an unnerving sound, and he didn’t quite understand what Felix meant by his words but the smacking was annoying and he grabbed Felix’s wrist pinning it to the dirt wall of the hole as he swallowed the mouthful of meat. He was a bit surprised at just how good that tasted.

Felix whines and tries to crawl away. Laughing and shivering. "I hope you savor me. I hope when you look at your naive whore of a Loial you eat him too late in the night."

Bitters didn’t give him a response. He knew that was all he wanted, to get a rise out of him. He simply bit into him again.

There's another broken laugh. Weaker then the last. "Not.. not gonna argue. You know you will. You like this. You're.. you're enjoying me."

Bitters shifted a bit as he swallowed again. “Palomo wouldn’t be as satisfying.” He responded as he licked his lips.

"So you.. you are enjoying this." Felix laughs and holds back tears.

Bitters just shrugged as he tore Felix’s clothes and continued taking chunks out of him, it was slow though, it was the first time he had done this after all but he continued nonetheless.

Felix grips on Bitters' wrist. He's shaking and his breathing is heavy. "S.. stop!" he weakly said. He then tries to scream for Locus again but his voice is too weak to carry on. 

“You never stopped what you did to us.”” Bitters stated and twisted his wrist out of his grip not that he actually needed his hands to continue eating him, but it was more a show of power, that Felix was not the one in control here.

Felix gave one last fairy grin. One last thing to say. " But," Felix gasps out in pained pants and tears. "But are you any better now?" his voice is so quiet. There was only so much conscious thought he could hold onto.

“I’m a demon, I’m not expected to be good.” Bitters replied, it would take him a bit to actually finish him, not that it mattered, it was rare anyone noticed when he was gone, except maybe Matthews and Palomo, but they wouldn’t worry too much, it was common for Bitters to hide away for hours at a time.

\--

It had been hours. Matthews was starting to worry. He wonders the fields calling to Bitters. "Antoine! AN!" It was dangerous. With Felix being a traitor and Bitters nowhere to be seen. Matthews worried Bitters would be in danger.

Bitters had gotten himself out of the hole and cleaned up finally. Why had he thought it would be a good idea to jump in a hole that deep? Whatever it had worked at least. He heard Matthews calling his “I’m fine Matthews.” He called back as he pulled out his cigarettes and lit one.

Maddie runs to him. Worry on his face and then terror as he slows down. "Bitters. What is.. What is that all over you."

“Mostly dirt” he replied calmly and sighed before taking a long drag off of the cigarette.

"What's the lesser bit then. Its red and brown." Matthews could smell it, he didn't like that smell. It made his insides turn and his head race with tempting ideas.

“I think you already know the answer to that.” He said to him and shifted “I’m not hurt if that’s what you are worried about”

Matthews walks slowly over to him. He looks at the hole behind him and moves closer to look down. "Did you," Matthews pauses. "Kill someone?"

“Yes I did. But it wasn’t random.”

Matthews peers down the hole and covers his mouth. He backs up and holds back vomit. "You.. Bitters." Maddie looks over at him with worry.

“I’m fine, Maddie.” He said to him knowing that look well enough.

"You.. you ate a Loi." Matthews covers his mouth. Others will be near he can't let them know, but Bitters still ate him. A horrible evil person sure, but was it right?

“Yes I did. But don’t tell the others that. I don’t want them scared of me, keep that fact like you keep my third trait.” Bitters said to him “please.”

"I.. I will." Matthews looks to him sadly. He knew things were likely never to be the same for Bitters.

“Thank you... I only did it because it is the best way to make sure a Loial actually stays dead.” He said to him keeping his voice lowered a bit. He could see that look of pity in Matthews eyes, he wouldn’t comment, but he didn’t entirely like it being there. He would be fine, he had known what he was doing.

"Let's get away from the hole before anyone else comes by." Matthews wanted away from the topic now.

Bitters nodded and headed away from the hole tilting his head a little and focusing that energy again to make the hole collapse on itself, hiding the evidence.

"Oh Antoine. You're so sure that's the best way to kill a Loial." Something whispers in the air and slowly fades out like nothing was there.

Bitters took another drag off his cigarette as he walked acting as though he had heard nothing at all.

\--

It was late in the night the voice came again. "You know. They're all so helpless. Do you realize how easy it'd be to pick them off if you managed to pick off me?"

Bitters stared at the ceiling trying to ignore the voice, he knew who it was, and he wasn’t about to let him get to him after death. He needed to sleep though, he was tired. He had expended a lot more energy than he was used to, and even with the empowerment from eating a Loial he still felt tired, that was mostly the sloth demon though.

"You can't ignore me forever you lanky shit. You ate me, You have to at least make this existence amusing to me."

“I don’t have to do jack shit for you” he muttered and rolled over onto his side.

Which was a bad idea. Matthews is in sight now in his bed curled and comfy. And a strange hunger sets in.

"They're all prey now, Antoine. Even him. Don't try and pretend otherwise."

He glanced up glaring a little bit at the noncorporeal voice nagging at him and ignoring that craving. “They were before too that hasn’t changed.” He replied with annoyed snark.

The voice groans. "You're such a little bitch. Things have definitely changed here. They may of been prey before too but now.. now you've finally acted on instinct." There's a flash of red sharp teeth digging and pulling into Matthews neck. "Don't you want that, Antoine?"

“Not particularly.” He responded and shook his head a little to clear the thought

"You liked it when it was me." The voice coos. "You liked it when you tore into my chest and ate my insides. When you licked the bile of my stomach and guts."

“That's because you actually deserved to die that painfully.” Bitters retorted, remembering that taste and feeling. He had enjoyed it a lot more than he had expected to.

"Oooh. I feel that. I feel that longing to do it again. You know how easy it'd be to do?" The voice almost seems to clasps his hands together. "Let's practice on your questioning friend. Pin him to the bed, tell him how much you despised watching after him and how much you want to taste his fatty muscle." There's a darker tone now. "Maybe you can make it fun for him too."

“I never despised watching over anyone. That's you making assumptions.” Bitters said ignoring the rest of what the voice was saying, or at least not giving it a response.

"Rip his throat. Rip his throat! You don't deserve him alive!" He laughs. "You despise everything, Bitters. The truth is in your very name!"

“Shut up...” he said and sat up grabbing his jacket off the end of his bed putting it on.

"Uuugh. You're such a lazy little shit."

“And you’re an asshole. What the fuck else is new?” He asked sarcastically getting up and going outside quietly.

Its cold in the cave that night. The glow of the moss was comforting. And the only actually indication it was night was most of everyone was asleep. Though seemed the mechanics were awake as there's rustling in the garages.

Bitters took a deep breath and sighed starting to wander. He pulled out a cigarette and put it between his lips lighting it and taking a long drag. He needed to clear his head a bit, or at least exhaust himself further.

"You can't drown me out with a high. I'll be even worse." There's a gross laugh.

“No but it’ll make me tired at least.” He responded as he exhaled.

"If I had a body still I'd make sure you were nice and tired, pretty boy."

“That's disgusting,” he scrunched his nose at the thought of that and shuddered.

"You'd like it. Admit it."

“Not with you.” He quipped and took a drag off the cigarette.

"No you'd probably prefer one of your friends. Lomo probably. Matthews? Maybe you're a chaser." 

“What the fuck do you mean by that?” He asked, not familiar with that term whatsoever. Why was he even engaging with him anyways.

There's laughter. "Matthews is everything and Palomo is nothing. You got a fetish or something? I'm sure you do. I mean I'm nothing too and you ate me and had a blast of it." Laughter is ringing. "You must be a chaser."

Bitters narrowed his eyes and huffed.

"Oh don't be so mad. I'm just saying its a pattern."

“Two doesn’t make a pattern.” Bitters replied.

"Three does."

“You don’t count. There was nothing sexual about what i did.”

"Doesn't to be sexual or romantic. I'm prey and you have a preference."

Bitters rolled his eyes and shook his head a bit. All he wanted was to sleep, not think about eating people.

"Oh you should of thought of that before you finally ate someone."

“Just shut up.” Bitters said to him and shifted his weight as he walked passing the garage again as he was now on his third loop of this particular part of camp.

There's rustling by the cars as Jensen pulls herself out of the back seat. "Antoine? You're up late."

“Yeah. I know. Can’t seem to get to sleep.” He said stopping by the door.

"I know that feeling. I've been up for three hours. It's been an awful night." Jensen sighs and jumps out of the car. "No one's.. with you? Where you trying to psych yourself to sleep?"

“Something like that yeah.” He said and rubbed his forehead a bit “it has been a long few days...”

"Well if it makes you feel better it seems Charon has been in a panic since Felix vanished. And I say what a relief." Jensen yawns. 

"Oh, tell her, Bitters. Tell her where I went."

Bitters ignored Felix's words “yeah I bet they are. He was one of their top fighters after all.” He said to her trying to sound as normal as he possibly could.

Jensen tilts her head and shakes it. Putting it off to them both so tired. "I think I have some stuff back at my bunk I can give you."

“Yeah that might be good. Don’t know why I’m having so much trouble getting to sleep. Usually it isn’t an issue...” he said and sighed.

Jensen pats his back. "Well come on then. We'll get you all patched up and ready to sleep." She takes the leads and heads to her barracks.

He followed her with a nod “thanks”

"Anything for you, Bitters. You're my friend after all. Sure you're gloomy but hard not to be in war." She smiles back to him.

"Uuugh. She's lying she just doesn't' want to be on your teeth some day."

“Yeah, still thanks.” He said to her ‘you shut the fuck up!’ he thought pointedly at Felix.

Jensen stops in front of her barracks. "I think letting you in for a moment is fine. Volley's asleep so not like she'll know a dude in here."

“The only difference between men and women is genital structure and socialization. It’s not actually important.” Bitters said and sighed. He really hated that, just how divided humans tended to make gender and biological sex bullshit.

Felix laughs. "You're never gonna be able to get rid of that bullshit we both know that kiddo."

Jensen contemplates that and shrugs. "I suppose you've got a point." She enters in and opens the door for him.

Bitters followed her in ‘doesn’t mean I can’t still try’ he thought.

Jensen points him to stay in the corner as she digs through her chest of things. She gets out a bottle.

Bitters waited where she had indicated for him to stay put and sighed a little bit, rubbing his eyes.

Jensen opens the bottle and takes out a few pills. "I should take one too. Help me sleep, I really shouldn't be up this late." She holds it out in her hand.

He took it and nodded “yeah you should. You need the sleep a lot more than i do too.” He said to her and put the pill in his mouth swallowing it down dry.

She groans. "Don't take it dry, dummy!" She smacks his shoulder.

“Why does it matter? It’ll still dissolve in my stomach all the same” he said to her and snorted a little. That little thing always seemed to trip out the humans

"It can burn through your throat." She said in a quiet shout. Which is easier to do then one imagines..

“I’ll be fine.” He assured her. “Thank you though.... I’ll uh leave you to get some sleep.”

Jensen nods. "I will."

He nodded and left her barracks sighing a little bit as he shut the door.

"You had three opportunities to rip out her throat before she screamed." The voice of Felix states.

He headed for his own barracks. “I’m aware...” he muttered looking down. He had noticed them, he just ignored them.

"God you're such a useless demon. You're only good merit is you made it so easy to bring down moral."

Bitters snorted a little bit “i’d say i’m less than useless. Given this situation right here.” He said to him as he smoked another cigarette before he went back inside his barracks

"Sleep then. I'll leave you alone for the night."

“Good.” He muttered when he went inside and just sorta crashed onto his bed. Maybe he would get to sleep faster laying on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Shy- Further to things! I have realized along time ago that Felix is much like O'malley. And since O'malley doesn't' body hop in the Loial au. I wondered who'd be another fun choice for that bit of fun. So Felix it was.
> 
> And oops he really is just like O'malley isn't he?


End file.
